El mundo blanco y negro
by HikariCaelum
Summary: Hikari le pidió que le contara un cuento, Takeru decía que eran mágicos, pero ninguno sabía hasta qué punto. Ni que dos chicos casi idénticos los escuchaban. [Para Angelique-Kaulitz por su cumpleaños, ¡felicidades!]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic es para Angelique-Kaulitz por su próximo cumpleaños, ¡felicidades adelantadas!

 **Aviso:** mini-crossover de algunos personajes de Adventure y Frontier.

* * *

.

 **El mundo blanco y negro**

.

—Takeru, cuéntame un cuento. —Hikari, tumbada junto al niño, se puso de lado para mirarlo.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Uno en el que… los Numemons no mueran. En el que los amigos no se separen y no tengamos que preocupar a nuestros padres. Uno que haga que olvide que hay muchos sufriendo.

El gesto de Takeru se volvió triste. Clavó sus ojos en ella durante un momento y después miró al resto de sus amigos. A los que quedaban…

Taichi montaba guardia junto a la hoguera, con el ceño fruncido y Agumon haciéndole compañía. Sora, Koushiro y sus digimons dormían, o al menos lo intentaban.

—Mi mamá me dijo que los cuentos pueden arreglarlo todo —susurró el pequeño, para no despertar al resto.

—¿Arreglarlo?

—Sí, tienen magia, ¿sabes? Cuando éramos pequeños y vi los digimons por primera vez, mi madre me inventó cuentos para que olvidara a los monstruos. Ella no sabía que eran buenos. No consiguió que los olvidara, pero sí que dejara de tener miedo al pájaro gigante que podía volver algún día.

—¿Cómo pueden los cuentos… cambiar algo? —Hikari juntó sus manos y apoyó la cara sobre ellas, sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Porque son mágicos. Mi emblema es la esperanza, ¿recuerdas? Eso significa que si crees en algo, puedes hacerlo verdad.

La niña sonrió. Lo imitó cuando se tumbó boca arriba para mirar al cielo. Estaba plagado de estrellas.

—¿Ves esas luces brillantes?

—Sí. En la escuela nos explicaron que son tan grandes como el sol, pero que están muy lejos.

—Pues yo no creo eso —replicó Takeru, riendo—. Míralas. Son demasiado luminosas y mágicas. Y en la escuela no lo saben todo, si les habláramos de los digimons solo los llamarían monstruos.

—Eso es cierto…

—Tú brillas con esa misma luz. Por eso no creo que sean solo soles que están lejos.

Hikari no supo qué responder a eso. Se miró las manos, recordando que poco antes habían despedido una luminosidad que no sabía de dónde salió. Solo quería ayudar, hacer que los demás dejaran de sufrir. Y había servido, así que era algo bueno. Y si era luz de estrellas… quería decir que quizá Takeru tuviera razón.

Tal vez las estrellas eran mágicas.

—Te contaré un cuento —dijo él—. Uno de un extraño mundo. Es blanco y negro entero. Tiene luces más brillantes de lo que puedes imaginar y sombras más oscuras que las que has visto nunca. Viven muchas criaturas blancas y otras negras.

—¿Cómo son?

—¿Cómo quieres que sean?

—No sé… ¿Caballos? O gatos, son mis animales favoritos.

—Pues sí, así justo son. Caballos y gatos mágicos, y muchos otros animales. Allí no hay que tener miedo de la oscuridad, porque es parte de la luz. Y al revés. Así es en este mundo también, lo que pasa que no podemos verlo bien siempre. Pero yo lo vi, cuando brillaste. Sin sombras, se veía menos tu luz.

—Es como el cielo de noche, ¿no? —preguntó ella, sonriendo—. Cuando más oscuro esté todo, más vemos las estrellas.

—Sí —respondió Takeru, entusiasmado—. Por eso tu brillo es el mismo que el de las estrellas.

—¿Y qué pasa en ese mundo blanco y negro? ¿Qué hacen los animales mágicos?

—Viven, tranquilos y felices. Esperando a su princesa de luces y sombras. Allí ella vivirá muchas aventuras.

—¿Sola?

—No, claro que no…

—Niños. —La voz de Sora los asustó—. Es tarde, id a dormir. Yo voy a relevar a Tai.

Asintieron con la cabeza y se acurrucaron, con los ojos cerrados. Escucharon a Taichi tumbarse cerca y empezó a roncar poco después. Hikari ya se estaba quedando dormida, cuando quiso decir algo más.

—¿Me contarás más sobre ese mundo mágico?

—Todo lo que quieras, lo prometo. Buenas noches.

—Gracias. Que duermas bien.

.

.

No muy lejos de allí, aunque tampoco cerca, alguien había sido testigo de aquello. En un mundo diferente, en un universo distinto, había dos niños casi idénticos que habían oído todo. Uno en su cama, otro mirando el cielo, pudieron escuchar acerca del mundo blanco y negro, de luz y oscuridad.

No supieron de dónde salieron esas voces aniñadas, si de sus cabezas o de sus corazones. Pero algo les dijo que no sería la última vez que las escucharían.

.

* * *

Esto solo es el pequeño principio. Es una historia sencilla, no he tenido tiempo de explayarme demasiado, pero solo pensé en lo que más te gusta y quise darte algo de ese estilo. Las palabras bonitas el día de tu cumple, por ahora solo decirte que espero que te guste mi regalito :)


	2. Chapter 2

.

 **El mundo blanco y negro**

.

Cuando abandonaron el Mar Oscuro, pasaron por un lugar lleno de flores. Y tras eso volvieron al Mundo Real.

El sol ya se escondía casi del todo en el horizonte en el momento en el que posaron los pies en la arena de la playa. Los digimons volvieron a sus formas habituales y se alejaron un poco, dejándoles intimidad. Hikari miraba las pocas estrellas que comenzaban a verse y Takeru la miraba a ella.

—¿Estás bien?

—La verdad es que no. —Ella suspiró y le dio una triste sonrisa—. Tengo miedo.

—No lo tengas, ya ha acabado todo, estamos en casa. Y si volviera a pasar, iré a por ti las veces que hagan falta.

Hikari sonrió y lo miró, después volvió los ojos al cielo.

—Cuéntame un cuento —pidió.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Uno en el que no haya solo oscuridad, uno donde la luz también esté.

Takeru sonrió, recordando un viejo mundo que creó en su imaginación muchos años atrás. Con otros peligros rodeándolos, con otros miedos. Eran más pequeños, pero ella ya lo necesitaba y él ya la protegía.

Sin importarle llenarse de arena, se tumbó. Hikari lo imitó, mientras el sol desaparecía por completo y el cielo se oscurecía.

—¿Recuerdas el mundo blanco y negro? ¿De luces y tinieblas?

—Claro —respondió ella, riendo.

—Bien, pues ese mundo se nutre de eso justamente. Es en realidad una especie de espejo. Todo lo que en él hay, ha salido de otros mundos, refleja especialmente los brillos y las sombras que emiten las personas especiales.

—¿Quiénes son personas especiales? —Sus ojos se encontraron.

—Aquellas que tienen luz de estrellas. Y que para hacer que su luminosidad se vea, necesitan un cielo negro.

—¿Por qué eso las hace especiales?

—Porque dan vida. La vida se compone de eso, de esos contrastes, de esas dos caras de la moneda. No hay que temer, porque allá donde haya oscuridad, siempre habrá luz. Por eso el mundo blanco y negro tiene animales mágicos, porque refleja ese poder.

—¿Lo crees de verdad? —La pregunta de Hikari parecía encerrar varios significados.

—Los cuentos tienen la capacidad de arreglar las cosas, pero hay que creer en ellos. Y yo siempre estaré dispuesto a creer.

Siguieron mirándose. Sobre ellos, el cielo se cubría poco a poco de estrellas, pero parecía que no eran capaces de ver nada más que al otro.

Tras un minuto entero, ella recordó algo.

—No me dijiste quién acompañaría a la princesa brillante en sus aventuras.

—Su guardián —susurró Takeru—. Aquel que haría cualquier cosa por cuidar de ella.

—¿Vivieron aventuras? ¿Cómo fueron?

—Fueron… mágicas.

De pronto, oyeron gritos a sus espaldas. Se desorientaron al darse cuenta de que era ya muy de noche, porque eran perfectamente capaces de mirarse. Él se puso en pie y la ayudó a incorporarse. Varios de sus amigos llegaron a su encuentro, cargados de preguntas. Taichi casi asfixió a Hikari en un abrazo lleno de nerviosismo.

Cuando ya se marchaban, Takeru entrelazó sus dedos e hizo que se separaron un poco del resto.

—Te contaré más del mundo blanco y negro, si algún día lo vuelves a necesitar. —Ella negó con la cabeza y se puso de puntillas para hablarle al oído.

—Teniendo a su guardián, la princesa brillante no necesita nada más. Pero sí deberías escribir algún día sobre ello, para que las personas aprendan a creer en los cuentos.

.

.

Dos chicos, casi idénticos, abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo a bordo de un Trailmon. Cruzaron una mirada, pero giraron la cara enseguida. Sus compañeros de aventuras dormían, mientras su destino, el castillo de su enemigo, estaba cada vez más cerca.

Kouji apretó los ojos y los puños antes de hablar.

—Gracias —susurró.

—¿Eh?

—Por salvarme.

—No hagas esto, por favor.

—¿El qué?

—No me hagas sentir más culpable. Con todo lo que hice… tendré que salvaros muchas veces para creer que merezco seguir en pie.

Kouichi miró por la ventana, no quería que su gemelo le respondiera nada. Porque no había nada que le pudiera consolar. Nada.

—Kou… Kouichi. —Suspiró, antes de clavar los ojos en su hermano—. ¿Por qué te has despertado de golpe?

—Soñaba algo. No lo recordaba, pero creo que ya lo había soñado antes, aunque diferente. ¿Y tú?

—También soñaba. Solo eran dos voces hablando.

—¿Voces?

Kouji se sobresaltó por el ímpetu del otro. Miraron a los demás, pero seguían durmiendo. Sin llegar a acordar nada, se pusieron en pie y caminaron por el vagón para buscar un lugar alejado.

—Sí, voces.

—¿Era un chico contándole un cuento a una chica? —Kouichi frunció el ceño al verlo asentir—. Soñé con ellos hace años. O no sé si era un sueño, sé que los escuché. Eran más pequeños. Ella tenía miedo y él solo quería consolarla.

—Hablaban, las dos veces, de un mundo blanco y negro, de luces y sombras.

—La princesa brillante y su guardián.

Compartieron una mirada de confusión. La más larga hasta ese momento.

—¿Crees que significa algo? —preguntó Kouji.

—No lo sé. Pero tú eres luz y yo… soy oscuridad. —Puso un gesto triste que no le gustó a su hermano.

—El chico lo dijo, para que se vea el brillo de las estrellas hace falta un cielo negro. Dos caras de una moneda.

—Donde haya una… —susurró Kouichi, sonriendo un poco.

—… siempre estará la otra.


	3. Chapter 3

.

 **El mundo blanco y negro**

.

Caminaron a paso rápido. Frente a ellos el monte Mugen se elevaba, tan alto que parecía rozar el cielo. Takeru le dio la mano a Hikari en las zonas más escarpadas. Ella le tendió comida y agua cuando hicieron la primera parada. Llegaron a la cima a tiempo, cuando ya la noche comenzaba.

—Es extraño —susurró la chica.

—¿El qué?

—Que vengamos a ver unas estrellas… que no sabemos si lo son. Si cogiéramos una nave espacial y subiéramos, quizá ahí fuera no habría un universo. Eso dice Koushiro. Que tal vez solo son visiones que crea el Mundo Digital copiando al Real.

—Para eso se entrena mi hermano, también. Para cruzar ese cielo.

Extendieron una manta y se tumbaron, mirando a los puntos brillantes que iban apareciendo sobre ellos. La luna también salió, llena y enorme, tan luminosa que no dejaba que se vieran estrellas cerca de ella. Parecía que estaba rebosante de luz y que se le escapaba.

Pero esa noche habían ido a ver otra cosa. Dos estrellas. Según los estudiosos del cielo Digital, ocurriría un extraño fenómeno y dos de esos puntos brillantes estarían casi rozándose. Cuando pusieron nombres a constelaciones, los niños elegidos originales y sus digimons participaron en ello. Como en los nombres de regiones que no tenían, de lagos o ríos.

Y aquellas dos estrellas eran de Hikari y Takeru. Porque las llamaron Blanco y Negro, en honor al cuento que él le empezó a contar de pequeño, que escribió de mayor e hizo que ganara un concurso. Con ello llegó su primer contrato editorial, se abrieron las puertas a su futuro de escritor. Era una razón más que buena para llamar a dos estrellas.

Blanco y Negro se alzaron en el cielo, más juntas que nunca. Ellos se cogieron de las manos.

—Takeru, cuéntame un cuento.

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó, sonriendo, aunque ya lo sabía.

—Uno en el que haya un mundo de luz y oscuridad. Uno donde una princesa brillante y su guardián vivan mágicas aventuras.

—Está bien. Ya conoces aquel mundo. Ya sabes que hay criaturas especiales, lugares de sombras de árboles ondulantes y ríos de líquido brillante, y un gran castillo edificado con bloques negros y blancos.

—Lo conozco, sí. Cuéntame alguna aventura que no conozca.

—No sabes cómo llegó allí la princesa la primera vez.

Hikari negó con la cabeza, entusiasmada como si fuera una niña. Estaba tumbada de lado, mirándolo, pero lo imitó cuando se puso boca arriba y observó los dos puntos luminosos que señalaba. Blanco y Negro estaban sobre sus cabezas.

—¿Ves esas dos estrellas? Son la puerta. Cuando se acercan, aquel mundo mágico se abre. Pasa cada muchísimo tiempo. Y solo las personas especiales de verdad son capaces de ir a allí. Solo las que conocen de verdad la luz y la oscuridad, las que quieren llegar a comprenderlas por completo. Las que tienen luz de estrellas y las que conocen el poder de los cuentos.

—¿Cómo es esa puerta?

—No se ve como tal. Solamente es brillo y sombra. Alcanza a quien debe ir. Tragó a la princesa y el guardián fue tras ella…

Takeru parpadeó, creyendo que se había metido demasiado en la historia, cuando vio un par de minúsculos haces de luz que llegaban hasta ellos. Después pensó que se había quedado dormido, porque no podía moverse, los párpados se le cerraron y solo sentía que flotaba.

Cuando consiguió abrir los ojos, todo era blanco y negro a su alrededor. Y gritó.

.

.

Dos chicos casi idénticos despertaron de golpe en medio de la noche. A tientas, se movieron por su habitación y salieron al pasillo. Allí se encontraron.

—¿No puedes dormir? —preguntó Kouji—. Mañana tenemos clase, y después de la universidad hemos quedado con Takuya y los demás para jugar ese partido de fútbol… Deberías descansar.

—Hermano, ¿los has oído? —Kouichi vio que su gemelo apretaba la mandíbula y los puños, no necesitó respuesta—. Creo que les ha pasado algo.

—¿A quién? ¿A las voces en nuestra cabeza?

—No puedes decirme que no lo has sentido. Es como si se los hubieran tragado.

—Hacía años que no los escuchábamos, solo es una pesadilla compartida, nada más.

—Es mucho más que eso, lo sabes. Han crecido, sus voces han cambiado. Y creo que el cuento se ha cumplido. Las estrellas se los han llevado.

—¿Te estás escuchando?

Kouji se marchó a la cocina del apartamento que compartían. Abrió la nevera, pretendiendo que ignoraba a su hermano.

—¿Qué te enfada tanto? —preguntó Kouichi.

Cerró la nevera de golpe, sin dejar que el otro sacara nada, e hizo que lo mirara.

—¿Quieres saberlo?

—Sí.

—Que no podemos hacer nada. Sea real o no, esos dos están en algún lugar que no podemos alcanzar. Y me alegro, porque no quiero que vayas tras ellos. Porque tú también… tú tienes brillo de estrellas.

—¿Yo? Kouji, te olvidas de que soy oscuridad.

—Se necesita un cielo negro para que la luz destaque. Tus ojos brillan.

Su gemelo negó con la cabeza, como si solo hubiera dicho una locura. Caminó hacia el pequeño salón y descorrió la cortina. Allí, la luna se alzaba imponente, más grande y luminosa que nunca. Y algo lejos había dos estrellas muy juntas. Tan juntas…

—Kouichi, ¿qué pasa?

Se había quedado completamente quieto, mirando ese cielo que no parecía el suyo. Y sin poder apartar los ojos de esos dos puntos brillantes. El otro se puso a su lado y también vio esas estrellas que no deberían estar allí.

Blanco y Negro extendieron sus brazos de luz y sombra para acariciarles la piel.

Después, pareció que se quedaban dormidos. Flotaron, entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia. Cuando volvieron a sentir suelo bajo sus pies, todo era brillo y tinieblas a su alrededor. Y se escuchó un grito que ambos conocían bien.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ahora sí que sí, ¡feliz cumpleaños Angelique! :D_

* * *

.

 **El mundo blanco y negro**

.

—Hikari, Hikari —susurraba Takeru una y otra vez—. Despierta. Abre los ojos. ¿Qué está pasando?

Ella no se movió. La levantó del suelo, ese hecho de guijarros blancos y negros, y la abrazó. Tenía el pulso y la respiración muy débiles. Su piel estaba fría. Era como si aquel lugar… estuviera absorbiendo algo de ella.

—Por favor, hazlo por mí —pidió—. Tienes que despertar.

Apoyó su frente contra la de Hikari. Tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de que se movía. Ella lo llamó, medio inconsciente aún, él se puso en pie y la levantó. La sujetó, porque parecía más frágil que nunca, y miró a su alrededor.

Aquel lugar estaba vivo. Las sombras ondulaban. Las luces fluían. Todo estaba en continuo movimiento, mezclando tinieblas y brillos en remolinos. Creando árboles negros de hojas blancas, montañas claras con rocas oscuras. Y el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes negras y niebla blanca.

Takeru se preguntó por dónde habían llegado y cómo podrían volver. Intentó no pararse a pensar en que estaban en aquel mundo que él imaginó, porque era demasiado absurdo como para creerlo. Buscó las estrellas, pero allí no había ninguna.

De pronto, Hikari se le escapó de entre los brazos y cayó de rodillas al suelo. No le dio tiempo a ayudarla, porque ella misma se levantó.

Se miró las manos. Una de ellas brillaba y la otra parecía tapada por sombras.

—Takeru… ¿qué me está pasando? —Su voz perdía potencia.

Cuando lo miró, vio que uno de sus ojos se iluminaba y el otro se apagaba. Su piel se volvió más blanca en la mitad de su cuerpo y tan negra como la tinta en la otra mitad.

Las luces y las tinieblas a su alrededor parecían querer tragársela, combinarse con ella.

—¡Hikari!

Él reaccionó, intentó volver a abrazarla, que lo absorbieran en su lugar. Pero solo llegó a rozarla, porque ese mundo cambiante se abrió a los pies de la chica y se la llevó.

Takeru volvió a gritar. Arañó los guijarros que había a sus pies, pero solo encontró más y más. Miró por todas partes, trató de subir a un árbol para ver más lejos, se resbaló y quedó tumbado en el suelo.

Lloró.

—Chico, ¿estás bien? —preguntó una voz.

Se apartó el brazo de los ojos y por un instante creyó que veía doble.

Kouichi estaba arrodillado, observándolo con preocupación. Kouji tenía el ceño fruncido y vigilaba los alrededores.

—No estoy bien —susurró Takeru—, se la han llevado. ¿Quiénes sois?

—Creo que es una larga historia. Digamos que escuchamos tu cuento desde que somos pequeños y que de alguna manera tenemos afinidad con este lugar de luz y oscuridad.

Él pareció confuso. Los gemelos se miraron, pero no dijeron nada más. Takeru se incorporó y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que encontrarla… le prometió que cuidaría de ella.

—¿Se han llevado a la princesa brillante? —preguntó Kouji, y extrañamente no sonó ridículo.

—Sí…

—Entonces tú eres el guardián.

—Supongo.

—¿Estás dispuesto a cualquier cosa por ella?

—Por supuesto. —Le ofendió la duda.

—Entonces sí eres el guardián —dijo Kouichi, sonriendo.

Takeru quiso creer que no, pero en realidad él conocía ese mundo. Él había creado aquel lugar que de pronto había decidido llevarse a Hikari. Ese que se suponía que era un consuelo para ella, había hecho lo mismo o peor que el Mar Oscuro.

—Es mi maldita culpa —susurró.

—No podías saber lo que pasaría —replicó Kouichi.

—Eso no quita que sea yo quien lo haya hecho.

—Que te atormentes no la va a ayudar.

Empezaron a andar. Al principio, los gemelos no estaban seguros de si hacerle caso, pero el gesto serio de Takeru hizo que se decidieran. Se dirigían hacia un punto en el horizonte donde sabían que había un castillo blanco y negro. Allí se concentraba la magia del mundo, era donde estaban los espejos.

Se cruzaron algunos animales, la mayoría extraños híbridos de los del Mundo Real. Los que tenían la piel negra, los miraban con ojos brillantes y se acercaban a Kouji. Los de cuerpo blanco, tenían mirada muy oscura y simpatizaban con Kouichi. Dos caballos se detuvieron delante de ellos, como invitándolos a montar, y no se hicieron de rogar.

Así Takeru acabó aferrado a la espalda de Kouichi, cabalgando hasta el lugar donde esperaba que tuvieran a su princesa.

.

.

Hikari parpadeó. Se incorporó con dificultad, sintiendo dolor en cada uno de los huesos de su cuerpo. Tenía frío y calor, tiritaba y sudaba al mismo tiempo.

Cuando consiguió ver algo, se dio cuenta de que estaba en lo alto de una torre. Quiso reír, debería haberle dicho a Takeru que era un gran cliché que el guardián tuviera que rescatar a la princesa de una torre en un castillo. Pero a veces los clichés funcionan.

Miró sus manos temblorosas y se dio cuenta de que seguían siendo diferentes a lo normal. Una brillaba y otra estaba cubierta de sombras.

¿Podía tener ambas cosas dentro?

La habitación estaba cubierta de espejos. En todos ellos se veía a sí misma. Tragó saliva al darse cuenta de que se oía un palpitar que no provenía de su corazón.

Era ese mundo. Estaba, de alguna manera, vivo.

Notaba que la llamaba, que la absorbía. No por maldad o por avaricia, sino porque había sido creado para ello, para reflejar luces y tinieblas. Y por una vez las tenía dentro de sí, listas para ser absorbidas y fusionarse con todos esos reflejos.

Volvió a sentirse débil y se agarró al alféizar de la ventana. Al mirar afuera, el mundo blanco y negro pareció saludarla. Se movía, era cambiante, los brillos sustituían a las sombras en un instante y al siguiente era al revés. Se formaban vientos y mareas de esos dos colores que lo llenaban todo. Era cegadora la luminosidad y al mismo tiempo había que forzar la vista para ver entre las tinieblas.

Pero en las zonas pequeñas en las que convivían ambas cosas, todo parecía más tranquilo y perfecto.

—Eso es lo que quieres… —susurró Hikari.

Su voz se la tragaron todos los espejos que la acechaban. Minúsculos haces blancos y negros salieron de ellos para empezar a absorberla.

Y al otro lado de la ventana, el guardián y los protectores de la luz y la oscuridad llegaban galopando.

.

.

Bajaron de los caballos al encontrarse con la gigantesca puerta del castillo. Los animales, que parecían tener ojos más inteligentes de lo que correspondía, miraron largamente a los gemelos antes de marchar.

—Es como si nos hubieran querido avisar de algo —dijo Kouji.

—Una advertencia… —susurró su gemelo.

Intercambiaron una mirada antes de seguir a Takeru al interior. Recorrieron pasillos de mármoles blancos y negros, el eco de sus pisadas sonaba amplificado en algunos momentos y casi sordo en otros. Subieron las escaleras sintiendo que algo poderoso los aguardaba en lo más alto.

Y no se equivocaron, porque en la torre llena de espejos enmarcados en ónice y marfil, encontraron a la princesa.

Hikari yacía en el centro exacto de la habitación, rodeada de luces y sombras, que no sabían si salían de su cuerpo o de los cristales que la rodeaban.

Intentaron acercarse, pero aquellas fuerzas los repelieron. Takeru cayó al suelo, viendo el cuerpo de la chica flotar. Kouichi se arrodilló para ayudarle a levantar, pero perdió las fuerzas y se golpeó las rodillas.

—¿Hermano? —lo llamó Kouji—. ¿Estás…?

No terminó la pregunta, porque toda esa energía del centro de la sala, pareció decidir que Kouichi también tenía algo que ofrecer. Sus ojos se iluminaron, su cuerpo se oscureció.

—Kouji…

—¡Te lo dije, idiota! ¡Te dije que también tienes luz de estrellas!

Intentó agarrarlo, pero sus manos resbalaron. Y Kouichi fue llevado junto a Hikari. Ella siguió flotando, él quedó tendido en el suelo.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Takeru, desesperado.

—¡Es tu maldita culpa! —gritó Kouji, cogiéndole por el cuello de la camiseta—. ¡Arréglalo!

—¡¿Crees que no quiero?! ¡No sé qué hacer!

—Mi hermano es oscuridad, pero tiene luz. Yo soy luz, pero tengo oscuridad. Ya noto que este mundo blanco y negro se está dando cuenta, empieza a acecharme. Voy a acabar inconsciente en unos momentos y no puedes quedarte ahí tirado sin hacer nada. Nosotros tenemos brillos y sombras, ¿qué tienes tú?

Su voz se volvió ronca hasta que se apagó. Las fuerzas se le fueron y Takeru se le escurrió. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar al centro de la habitación, acabando tendido junto a su gemelo.

El ambiente estaba cargado de electricidad, de gravedad, de algo muy pesado que hacía que Takeru sintiera ganas de apretar los párpados y dormir. Se obligó a espabilarse, no pensaba perder a Hikari, y también tenía que salvar a aquellos dos chicos casi idénticos.

Pensó en las palabras de Kouji.

Aquel mundo no estaba intentando absorberlo, ¿porque él no era especial como ellos? ¿Por qué un mundo compuesto de ello querría más? Era como si los brillos y las sombras intentaran unirse y no lo consiguieran. Parecían estar en una guerra obligada, dolidos por no poder fusionarse y odiándose por ser distintos aunque complementarios.

Asintió con la cabeza, para sí mismo, y apretó los puños.

Eso era lo que quería aquel lugar. Equilibrio, paz. Esa que él le quitó al crearlo de dos fuerzas opuestas.

—Yo soy esperanza… —susurró—. Si tengo fe en algo, sucederá. Y si yo he sido el creador, también puedo cambiarlo.

Esta vez sin dudar, sin temor, se lanzó hacia el centro de la estancia. Los haces blancos y negros no lo repelieron, sino que lo envolvieron. Tocó a Hikari y ella dejó de flotar, cayendo sobre sus brazos. La sostuvo mientras abría los ojos.

—Takeru… —lo llamó, con un hilo de voz—. Cuéntame un cuento.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Uno donde el mundo de luz y oscuridad pueda encontrar armonía.

Sonrió. Hikari siempre había intuido lo que los demás necesitaban. Ella desde el principio comprendió ese lugar mucho mejor que él.

—Los brillos y las sombras se dieron cuenta de que al tocarse no se repelían, ni acababan con el otro. Al combinarse, los remolinos del mundo se calmaban, los árboles se volvían multicolores, las nubes se despejaban y mostraba miles de millones de estrellas. Un cielo negro donde la luz podía destacar más.

—Se necesitan, ¿verdad? —preguntó Kouichi, incorporándose.

—No es solo que se necesiten, es que la oscuridad no puede vivir sin la luz y viceversa.

—Siempre estarán juntos —dijo Kouji, poniéndose en pie y agarrándose a su hermano. Se sonrieron. Supieron más profundamente que nunca que ambos eran parte del otro, no dos cosas distintas.

—Y el mundo blanco y negro, pasó a ser multicolor —continuó Takeru—. Un lugar donde las criaturas mágicas vivían en paz, donde el castillo de la torre de espejos siguió reflejando la luz de estrellas de las personas especiales y también las sombras.

—¿Y la princesa y el guardián? —preguntó Hikari.

—Comprendieron, en gran parte gracias a los protectores de la oscuridad y la luz, que no se trata de entender a las fuerzas contrarias sino de ver el equilibrio.

Sus palabras moldeaban el mundo que los rodeaba. Llegaron nuevos colores, dejó de ser tan cambiante, los brillos y las sombras parecían bailar en todas partes. Los espejos reflejaron a muchos seres, de mundos que ellos conocían y de otros que nunca habrían imaginado.

Por la ventana de la torre, vieron las estrellas Blanco y Negro más cercanas que nunca. Despidieron minúsculos haces claros y oscuros que los alcanzaron. Antes de desaparecer, Takeru dio las gracias a los gemelos. Ellos también agradecieron. Hikari sonrió y se abrazó a su guardián.

Y cuando volvieron a sus mundos, supieron que a partir de entonces verían las cosas de forma distinta. Habían aprendido que la armonía era más importante que hablar de dos caras de una misma moneda.

Y Takeru escribió una segunda parte de su cuento sobre el mundo blanco y negro. Lo llamó _El mundo multicolor_.

.

* * *

¡Feliz cumpleaños, querida An! :D Espero que este pequeño regalo te haya gustado, es menos de lo que mereces pero espero que puedas ver el cariño en cada palabra, ¡porque hay muchísimo! Por un año más de JATHK, por un año más fangirleando juntas y leyéndonos la mente, y esperemos que sea uno de muchísimos más. ¡Eres genial! ¿Lo sabías? Gracias por todos los momentos virtuales juntas y un abrazo muy, muy fuerte :D

Y gracias a aquellos que han leído, espero que hayáis disfrutado :)


End file.
